Falling in Love
by NeonDomino
Summary: Rockstar Sirius agrees to participate in a celebrity dancing show. Paired with dancer Remus for two weeks, he doesn't expect to fall in love. WolfStar


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Assignment 7 - Performing Arts - (Extra Credit) Task Five: Write a Dancer!AU

Auction - Rockstar!AU

Seasonal - Days of the Year - 14th April: Ex Spouse Day - Write about dealing with an ex

Seasonal - Spring - 10 - (word) Energised

Seasonal - Colours - 10 - Carnation Pink

Seasonal - Birthstones - 10 - Quartz - (dialogue) "Great, now my dress is ruined."

Seasonal - Flowers - 2- Daffodil - (object) Mirror

Seasonal - Earth - 6 - (word) Solid

Seasonal - Amanda's Challenge - Pairings - 9 - Buffy/Spike - Write about a blonde character. Alt. Feature a leather jacket in your story.

Seasonal - Hufflepuff Prompts - Traits - 2- Hardworking

Seasonal - Hufflepuff Prompts - Other - 2 - Jet Black

Seasonal - Star Chart - 11 - June 10th - Ophiuchid Meteor Shower: (emotion) Jealous

_*Every section of seasonal submitted to*_

Writing Club - Appreciation - 5 - Palm Sunday - Write about someone important arriving somewhere.

Writing Club - Disney - Character - 3 - Drizella and Anastasia - Write about jealousy.

Writing Club - Book Club - 3 - Butler: (word) protective, (trait) tall, (relationship) siblings

Writing Club - Showtime - 5 - That's Your Funeral - (word) Expression

Writing Club - Amber's Attic - 15 - "What on earth is wrong with being a sore loser? It shows you cared about whatever the contest was in the first place."

Writing Club - Em's Emporium - 6 - Style: (point of view) Multiple Storytellers.

Writing Club - Liza's Lodes - 4 - Dialogue: "I love you."

Writing Club - Angel's Arcade - 10 - Elena: (au) dancer, (word) grace, (action) smiling

Writing Club - Lo's Lowdown - Overarching - 1 - Theme: Partnership

Writing Club - Bex's Basement - Bruce - 2 - Fear

Writing Club - Film Festival - 5 - (Plot) Bumping into an ex

Writing Club - Pinata - Medium - Black Family

Dragons with Lizzy - Word Count

Writing Month - Word Count

Pinata - Medium - Black Family

Constellation - 1. Cassiopeia: all stories written for this constellation must focus on beauty (altering one's beauty, noticing someone's beauty, etc. Go wild) \- 3 - Gamma Cassiopeiae; (dialogue) "Did you hear anything I actually said?"

Fortnightly - Zoo Lovers - 1 - Giraffe - Write about someone tall

Fortnightly - Elizabeth Appreciation - 12 - Elizabeth Grant - Write about a singer. Alt: Write about someone involved with charity work.

Easter Events - Build a Basket - Stage 2 - 10 - No grass: (food) sandwich

**Herbology:**

Mixed Seed: Word: Klutz

Mixed Seed: AU: Charity

Mixed Seed: Plot Point/Action: Desperately trying to find someone to have lunch with

Relationship: Colleague

Gym - Level 1 - Sit Ups - At least 500 words in the genre, Romance.

* * *

**Falling in Love**

* * *

The only reason Sirius had turned up was because it was for charity. Well, that and because he signed some sort of contract and he hated letting people down - especially since it was short notice.

Not to mention that his brother would have to deal with the fall-out should Sirius quit, and Sirius didn't want to be the one to cause harm to Regulus' career at the television studio.

He wasn't sure how it was going to work though. When he had agreed to be a part of this show, months ago, he was still dating Lucius Malfoy. They had signed up together, Lucius teasing Sirius about beating him because Lucius had some dance knowledge already, whereas Sirius had purposely failed every dance class as a child just to spite his mother.

But a lot happened in the six months. He had caught his boyfriend cheating for a start, ending their relationship. Weeks later, the woman had leaked the whole thing to the newspapers and Lucius' face was printed across the tabloids and magazines, along with Sirius' face as people speculated whether this was why Sirius had left.

This would be the first time Sirius had been in contact with Lucius since the papers. He had released a short statement about how he had ended the relationship when he had found out about the affair, but chose not to say anything else on the matter.

He had lurked for a bit, having spotted the familiar blond hair and wanting to avoid seeing Lucius as long as possible though, so he headed back outside, before remembering that he had given up smoking for Lent. He sighed as he took his hand out of his pocket, and chose to lean against the wall.

"I saw you come back out. Are you having second thoughts?"

Sirius turned his head, smiling at his younger brother who _in his opinion_ was much too overdressed for his job. He was in charge of a celebrity dance show - would it kill him to wear jeans? Boots? Something that showed a little leg perhaps?

He was wearing a suit. A shirt that had every button (including the top one) done up, and a tie. Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, a suit," Regulus said, rolling his eyes and knowing exactly what Sirius was thinking. "I have to make a good impression on day one, Sirius." His gaze darted over the tight jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. "I thought you'd want to show off a little leg today?"

"Why show it off so quickly," Sirius pointed out. "There will be cameras and people waiting to see what I do. They'll see some skin soon."

"That terrifies me a little bit," Regulus said, unable to stop himself from smiling. "Not too much skin - it's a family show."

"I'll have you know—" Sirius began.

"You stripped down to your underwear last year during a concert," Regulus pointed out. "I need to be wary when it comes to you. You could strip down to a pink lacy thong for all it matters to me, but not on my show."

"I'll do my best to behave," Sirius murmured. "You know, I actually own a pink—"

"Nope. Don't need to know, don't need that imagine burnt into my brain," Regulus said, cutting him off. "So… why out here?"

"Lucius," Sirius muttered.

"Yeah. I… I tried to see if I could take him off the show. I had a lawyer look at the paperwork, but we had no valid reason to let Lucius go. I mean, if he requested leaving the show… but he's here and…"

"It's fine," Sirius sighed. "You can't kick someone off the show just because they cheated on me. But thank you for looking over the contract anyway. I can do this. I won't let my personal life affect the show."

Regulus nodded. "My offer is still open if you want to leave the show. I have a replacement available. I mean, he won't be even half as popular as you, but you're my brother so you come first."

"I'm here," Sirius insisted. "I said I'd do this for you, and I'm doing it. Yes, it hurts what Lucius did to me - that he cheated. But I'm over him. It might be hard to see him through this, but I'm moving on. So… the dancers? What are they like?"

"You can thank me when this is all over," Regulus said, a smile on his lips. "Come on, let's head inside."

...oOo...

"Alice Longbottom," the assistant said, giving Sirius a bright smile. "Of course I don't need to ask your name. I mean, even if it wasn't written on the list, I'd know you. Big fan of how you take your clothes off on stage."

"Thanks," Sirius replied, nodding. "My best friend told me off for that, but the fans were shouting at me to strip. Can't let them down. He's lucky I was wearing boxers that day."

"A shame," Alice replied with a slight laugh. "Next time you should lose the boxers too. Don't tell my husband I said that though."

Sirius laughed too. "Don't worry," he replied. "So, what can you tell me about my dance partner? Did I get someone good?"

Alice glanced at her paper. "Room one," she said. "It's the best room - your brother wanted you to have the best space possible."

"And the worst room?"

"Oh. Room eight has a funny smell and the mirrors do that wonky thing that doesn't show your reflection properly. I'm sure you can figure I who put in there."

Sirius chuckled. "You know, I like you," he said. "Fun working for my brother?"

"He's… very different to you," Alice commented. "I thought you'd be a lot more… I thought I'd see more of a personality resemblance when I met you."

Sirius' grin widened. "Regulus has always been the sensible one," he told her.

"If you don't mind me asking. I don't mean to pry, but…" she paused, gesturing to the first room which had a big silver '1' on the door. "People were wondering if you were still going to participate…"

"It's for charity, and Regulus is my baby brother," Sirius assured her. "People have contacted my manager asking that, contacted Regulus. The papers have speculated about it too. I'm here, I'm going through with this and I swear if Regulus gave me a tosser to dance with…"

Alice looked at the door, pushing her chin-length curls back. "Remus Lupin… he's a sweetheart," she said. "The best way to his heart is through chocolate. I'm pretty sure his bag was half-full of workout stuff and the rest was chocolate bars. Plus, he asked for a hot-chocolate when I asked if he wanted a tea or coffee."

"Aren't dancers quite diet-strict?" Sirius asked.

Alice shrugged. "You get your health-nuts, but that goes for all occupations. The guy in there… I think if someone even tried to suggest he lay off the chocolate, he'd hurt them. Speaking of which, tea or coffee?"

"Oh. Tea please," Sirius said. "Thanks."

"On it. Let me attach your microphone, then you can go right in. We'll want footage of you meeting your dance partner for the first time."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you," he repeated.

...oOo...

Sirius listened to the 80's music playing from the stereo and through the speakers set around the room. On the other side, a man was drinking from a large bottle of water.

Sirius took a moment to glance around. There was a table nearby the man he assumed was Remus Lupin, with a book there. A bag sat against one of the mirrored walls, and aside from a few chairs by the table, the room was bare.

Sirius glanced back just as the man turned. He couldn't help but stare.

Regulus was getting… well, something stuffy like a new tie or a bottle of vintage wine or something.

"You must be Sirius Black." Remus put down the water bottle and walked over quickly, Sirius took a moment to admire the man's form. He was taller than Sirius expected and his hair looked a little too long as it was almost falling into his eyes.

"You say it like you don't know me," Sirius replied.

"Your name rings a bell," Remus murmured, the corners of his lips twitching. "A small one."

Sirius nodded, grinning. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Remus Lupin. I'm Sirius Black." He held out his hand. "I'm going to be straight with you from the get go because I have it on good authority that you're a puppy. You tell me what to do to win this, I'll do it."

"Win?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "It's for charity. It's not about winning. We work hard and at the end, we just be pleased that we helped those in need."

"And we make a fool of my ex whilst we're at it," Sirius added, his fingers covering his mic, though he knew that Regulus would make sure that bit was taken out.

Remus snorted. "Well, I'll do my best to teach you," he said, holding out his own hand and taking Sirius'. The pair stood, their hands touching for a long moment. Sirius was sure that he felt _something_ at the touch of Remus' skin, and by the shy smile on Remus' lips, he was sure Remus felt it too.

For a moment, he forgot about the circumstances why they were there, he forgot about Lucius and forgot about the cameras. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the man in front of him.

...oOo...

"Why is there so much stretching?" Sirius complained, feeling uncomfortable in the lose tracksuit bottoms he had purchased the previous day. He had gone into the attached changing room after finally letting go of Remus' hand. He didn't like how they felt and knew he'd have to find something else.

"So you don't hurt yourself," Remus said. "We've only done the toe-touches and the reaches so far."

"But the music," Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled. "How about this - I choose the music for the warm up and you can choose what to do for the cool-down." Sirius nodded somewhat reluctantly. It was fair enough, though it didn't mean he had to be happy. "Come, we're moving into squats and lunges."

"Lunges are the thrusting ones, right?" Sirius checked. "Yeah, show me how to thrust."

"Well, I thought you were the expert at something like that, but I'm happy to teach you some things," Remus replied. "Now, keep your back straight for this." He stepped forward into his first lunge and Sirius watched, admiring everything about it.

Lunges usually looked stupid, in his opinion. Yet… he could watch Remus do that all day. Well, he could watch Remus do anything… or nothing. After five lunges, Remus paused, watching Sirius expectantly through the mirror. "After we warm up, we're going to do a workout so I can get an idea of what you're able to do."

Sirius took a step forward, mimicking Remus' stance. He was going to do his best. His fans would be watching the show and voting for him and donating. For them, he'd make the effort.

And he wanted to impress Remus.

"Did you hear anything I actually said?" Remus asked, stopping Sirius from admiring his behind for a moment. He realised that Remus had moved into another stance.

Sirius' gaze darted up. Though the tone was a little clipped, Remus' lips were fighting a smile.

Sirius grinned back.

...oOo...

"I believe this has been a very good start," Remus said, grabbing one of the two towels and handing it to Sirius. "There are showers attached to the private rooms. Go and wash up, recover, tie your hair back and we'll sit down and discuss what dances we should focus on. I'm going to guess that you've got a few ideas. I'll let you know what I'm best at, and we'll work something out."

"What time do you want me back?" Sirius checked, pulling at the track-suit bottoms uncomfortably.

Remus glanced at his outfit. "If you're uncomfortable in those, I suggest getting changed. We're going to be doing a lot of exercise and practice. If you're uncomfortable at this stage, it won't change. Let's say… two hours?"

"Do we need to pick this soon?" Sirius checked.

Remus nodded. "They won't want everyone to do the same dances. We want to get first pick of ours. I know the others were planning on a meet and greet and just a short workout like us, before starting real work tomorrow - but you want to shove a win in your ex's face - so, we're going to pick a couple of dances, try them out and get a feel of them. Make sure to tie your hair back and get something you feel comfortable both moving and sweating in."

Sirius grinned. "Two hours it is," he said. There was time to go clothes shopping. "I'll grab some lunch whilst I'm out. What do you want?"

"Ham, cheese or tuna," Remus replied, already heading over to his bag. "Hold on, let me get my wallet and—"

"On me," Sirius insisted. "I'll take that shower first though. Wanna conserve water with me?"

Remus laughed. "Your brother warned me about the flirting," he said. "Separate showers, Sirius."

Sirius winked. "Maybe next time," he said. He grabbed his bag, grinned at Remus and headed into one of the small changing rooms attached to the practice room. "Knock if you change your mind," he called, moments before closing the door behind him.

...oOo...

The leggings and yoga bottoms were a much better fit. He had ventured into the women's section of the shop, attracted by the patterns and colours.

Sirius didn't get why shops offered men bland and boring things.

He had purchased a variety of leggings in various colours and long t-shirts that didn't restrict his movements. He wasn't concerned with what Remus would make of his clothing anymore - Sirius liked to look good, no matter what. He had been worried about the dancer though. Even though he put on a front of not caring what people thought about him, there was always that lingering self-doubt.

The competition would be harder if his partner took a disliking to him in any way, but after meeting Remus, Sirius was confident that they'd get along fine - that Remus wouldn't have any issues with his choice of clothing. Sirius found women's clothes to be preferable sometimes. He liked to go into a shop and look in both sections, rather than feeling restricted. It was easier to stride up and down the stage at a show wearing whatever he wanted, because those people paid to be there, to support him, to hear him.

He entered the room, a bag of new clothes in one hand, and lunch and drinks in the other. With a smile, he passed the food to Remus, before going to the small dressing room.

Inside, he hung up the clothing, glad of the little shelves and wardrobe. It meant that he only needed to take home the clothes that needed washing.

Bags unpacked, he headed back into the practice room to find Remus had set the lunch on the table.

"Milkshakes? Chocolate?"

Sirius nodded. "I heard you like chocolate, so the chocolate milkshake is yours," he said.

"You're trying to get on my good side," Remus observed, putting the milkshake by his own food.

"Guilty. Is it working?" Sirius checked.

Remus snorted. "You were already on my good side," he insisted. "But you're more than welcome to keep buying me chocolate if you like."

"Noted," Sirius commented. "So, let's eat and then talk, shall we?"

Remus nodded. "I have my laptop with some dance videos. We'll try and get an idea of what to do."

"You know, as much as I'd like to do some of these dances with you, I've always liked those old fashioned… well, lots of it is old fashioned but I mean… you've seen Grease, right?"

Remus nodded his head, taking a mouthful of chocolate milkshake whilst watching Sirius, waiting for him to explain further.

"Right. So… you know they sometimes do themed dancing… like that show that had someone dressed as the Joker and Harley Quinn, and… and Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, I've just figured out what's perfect."

Remus set the milkshake down.

"Sirius, the point?"

"Grease," Sirius insisted. "At the dance all the… the…"

"Hand-Jive stuff?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded eagerly. "And if we win, well, I'll lend you my leather jacket. I think I can pull off curls and a leather all-in-one."

Remus stared at him. "You think I could pull off a leather jacket though?" he asked.

"_My leather jacket_," Sirius insisted. "You'd make a great Danny. I mean… unless you want to wear the leather one-piece thing."

Remus' gaze drifted down Sirius' body. Sirius hoped that Remus was trying to picture him kitted out in leather. "We can discuss that later. I was thinking perhaps something classic like the Tango as our dance? Maybe if we win, we could have a… a jive-Grease style finale?"

"Tango? Do you think that's sexy enough for us?" Sirius checked. "I mean, we're going to be hot - you can't deny that, so we should give in to that and make this the sexiest round anyone has ever seen."

Remus laughed.

"Or… Chicago. That was an excellent film. You know where the women all sing and dance about why they murdered people? Well…"

"Let's watch some videos, shall we?" Remus asked, amused.

...oOo...

"Tango it is," Sirius said. The sandwich wrappers were long empty, as were the drinks and snacks. "I like how it looked."

Remus nodded. "I enjoy the Tango," he replied, closing his laptop. "I have a couple of routines I've been considering which I can go over with you in a bit. We have to decide on things like music, costumes and everything else. This is exciting, isn't it?"

"Is this your first time?" Sirius asked.

"I've been a backup dancer for a few seasons. Never a lead dancer," Remus said. "I hope that doesn't put you off. Your brother specifically picked me. I hope it's for my talents and not because of my temperament, as he hinted that you'd be difficult to work with."

"Do you find me difficult?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "I expected you to be a lot more like your brother, or… well… you're not how I imagined you."

"And is that good or bad?"

"Sometimes you meet celebrities and they always seem so nice on television and stuff, but they're… that good at acting. I was wary of this, but your brother is a good man so I took that into account as I was waiting. You seem genuinely nice. You look tough sometimes, but I think deep down you're a softie."

Sirius smiled. "I like to think I'm a nice guy," he agreed. "And I didn't come in here with any opinion on dancers because we don't really use dancers for the show. But I was nervous and was worried you'd be judgy if I wore neon orange leggings or something, so…"

"You wear what you like. It's one thing people admire about you - that you don't let anyone stop you from being who you are." He hesitated for a long moment. "I never thought that…" he shook his head. "My parents are going to be here to watch for the show. They are so excited."

Sirius laughed. He wondered what Remus had been about to ask. "Mine will be too - well, James' Mum and Dad who are my adoptive parents. So… I have actually done some dancing before."

"You have?" Remus asked.

"Mother - my real mother - used to force us to go to these dance classes. She made us go, she made us dance. She couldn't make me dance well." He grinned. "She was convinced I was a klutz without an ounce of talent… but I just wanted to piss her off." He resisted reaching out, facing an urge to touch Remus in some way - stoke his cheek, push a bit of hair behind his ear or even take his hand. He resisted. He barely knew the guy and didn't want to come across as overly familiar or creepy. "But for you, I'll make the effort."

"Okay, Tango and if we do win, we have the Grease song and Danny and Sandy. This was not how I pictured this going."

"This is exactly how I pictured this," Sirius replied. "Winning."

Remus' smile slipped slightly.

"You know, this is about charity. Getting money towards researching cures. If we lose, we've still done our part to get people to donate. Don't be a sore loser, Sirius."

"What on earth is wrong with being a sore loser? It shows you cared about whatever the contest was in the first place."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Unless your concern is losing to Lucius," he insisted. "It's not my place, but I read about things. I met him for a moment in the hall… and I'm not usually one to jump to conclusions but… Sirius, you're a great guy. I guess, that's what I'm trying to say."

"You don't like him, do you?" Sirius asked, guessing from the expression on Remus' face.

Remus shook his head. "I like you," he replied softly. "I've known you for only a few hours and… and the idea of someone ever hurting you… it sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

Sirius shook his head. "If the tables were turned and your arsehole ex was here, I'd probably put a fist through his face… I mean, unless you date women?"

"I'm flexible," Remus replied.

"Oh, I bet you are," Sirius murmured.

...oOo...

The second day was easier. It was easier to get energised and do the warm-ups that Remus required before they started learning the dance.

Sirius had never enjoyed a dance class so much before. He got to hold Remus during it and that made each moment of them special.

He had opted for his carnation pink leggings with a jet-black top that had a shimmery pattern that looked like paint splatters and he was sure that Remus' gaze had lingered much longer than necessary. When Remus had called for them to stop and wash up for lunch, Sirius was disappointed. He wanted to continue all day, and Remus had insisted on warming down instead. Apparently it was good to have lunch with everyone - to politely meet and greet.

When Sirius emerged after taking a shower and changing into his day clothes (a white shirt, with a black dress over it, and some leggings underneath, along with his favourite boots), Remus had already gone much to Sirius' dismay, but he put on a brave face and pretended as he always did.

His go to was to pretend that he was at one of his concerts. That everyone there was there for him, already accepting of everything about him. It gave him a slight confidence boost and it made Sirius able to walk into the lunch hall with confidence.

Heads turned as the doors closed with a bang behind him, and Sirius glanced around. He had planned to meet the other celebs and make a few friends, but his eyes fell on Lucius, sitting right at the centre of the table, already charming the group.

Sirius couldn't bring himself to walk over there and join them.

He went to grab himself some food from the back of the room, his eyes darting between the tables as he went. He couldn't see his brother and wondered what he should do - perhaps grab an empty table and call Regulus on the phone.

But as he grabbed his sandwich and the rest of his food, he realised his phone was in back in the practice room.

He paused, debating, near an empty table, but suddenly Alice was waving her arms. "Sirius, we're over here!"

He smiled. Alice was a life-saver. He headed towards her table, his eyes darting over the two people she was sitting with.

"You take so long in the shower," Remus complained as Sirius sat down facing him. "I came here early to get a good table in case you wanted to join us. Your brother was here waiting, but he had to rush off."

"You were saving me a seat?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Of course. I just needed to make sure I got some of the chocolate cake. It's the first to disappear." He slid a plate across the table. "I got you some too."

Sirius smiled. Remus hadn't just rushed off, he had valid, chocolate related reasons. Knowing Remus was waiting for him made something flutter inside of him. Remus giving over a bit of chocolate cake made the fluttering harder.

"I like your outfit," Remus added shyly.

"I need you to take me shopping," Alice said. "You are a vision, Sirius."

He grinned, his eyes moving to the third person at the table.

"Oh, is it my turn? Uh… you are more than welcome to take Alice shopping," the man said, grinning. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Frank Longbottom, I'm the lucky guy married to Alice, and I get to listen to your music constantly. Thankfully it's good music."

"Great to meet you," Sirius said, reaching out his hand and quickly shaking Frank's. "So, did I miss anything interesting?"

Alice shook her head. "Just chatting about routines and schedules and stuff. We're the nerd table," she said. She peeked towards the other celebrities. "That's the popular table. "Then you have the dancers' table which is clearly the glee club."

"And I'm the dangerous outsider loner who has happened himself upon your table," Sirius said.

Alice nodded. "The dangerous brooding loner who finds himself addicted to dungeons and dragons, and holds dark secrets but inevitably falls in love with… well, not me. Frank won't even allow us to pretend that." She pouted slightly and Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Frank joined in and she turned to smile at him.

Sirius could see from the way she looked at her husband that she was clearly as devoted to him as he was to her. He was glad of this - it meant that Alice's flirting and joking around was completely harmless. He had couples approach him before, the man asking him to sleep with his wife (or the wife asking the same for her husband) and Sirius felt so uncomfortable being asked something like that. To him, sex had to mean something important. There had to be a relationship, feelings, something real between him and the other person. He had found that a total of two times already, but none of them took his breath away quite like Remus did.

Sirius ate his tuna sandwich as he listened to Frank and Alice. They were adorable and he wanted what they had - someone who looked at him like they looked at each other. He wanted to be that deeply in love, have that special, loving devotion.

...oOo...

"Hello?"

"Is this Remus Lupin? It's Regulus Black."

Remus almost dropped the phone. Regulus Black was a big name in the tv industry. Not a massive name, but he was working his way up so quickly, having helped run a few massive shows, and he had recently being brought onto the show Remus worked on - a dance show that the studio didn't want to fail. They had brought Regulus Black in to bring new life to the show.

"Speaking, what can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

"Regulus, please," the other man answered smoothly. "Can you swing by the office?"

"I can be there in… in an hour," Remus agreed. "There's a train strike, so if I leave now—"

"I'll have a car sent," Regulus insisted. "Text me back with your address."

"Okay, thank you," Remus said, not entirely sure what he was thanking Regulus for. For all he knew, this was Regulus telling him he wasn't good enough to stay on the show, or to clear out his locker. But Remus was too polite to say anything, to ask that question.

He hung up the call and sent his address, before going to get changed. Perhaps he was looking at things in the wrong way - maybe they needed a last minute dancer for something. Remus was sure he wasn't the best, but maybe the others had different things to do and Regulus had just been working his way down the list?

A job was a job. Remus grabbed the bag by his bedroom door where he kept his change of clothes, just in case that was what the call was for - after all, Regulus _did_ seem to want him there immediately.

He headed to the bathroom, quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. He had been to some dancing jobs where they hadn't considered giving water, but again, a job was a job. One more role that'd build up his dancing career. Complaining only got people a bad reputation and people overlooked for roles. He took a moment to make himself a sandwich, wrapped it up and grabbed a chocolate bar, adding it to his bag.

Satisfied that he had everything he would need, he slung the bag over his shoulder and left his flat, locking the door behind him.

The car pulled up almost immediately.

...oOo...

"We're going to do a special on the dancing show," Regulus said as Remus took a seat. "A celebrity version."

Remus let out a soft sigh of relief. It was a job. He was hopefully going to be offered the role as a backup dancer. The money was usually quite good and would cover him until his next dancing role. Still, he remained silent, not wanting to assume or jump to conclusions. He had heard about the show, but had assumed that dancers had already been lined up. Perhaps someone cancelled or had gotten hurt.

Regulus shifted through a file on his desk. "I asked around, and your name was the one that came up most often. I did some research on you. I watched so many dancing videos to prepare for this show. I'm starting to recruit dancers tomorrow but I want you as a tier-one dancer."

"Tier one?" Remus asked, confused by the term, yet something inside of him filling with hope. He was contacted before other dancers and that was a big deal.

"Is that not the term?" Regulus frowned slightly, glancing down at a sheet of paper on his desk. "A… do you have a term for the main dancers? The ones that are teamed up?"

"Oh, we've just been calling them the main dancers," Remus pointed out.

"In my reworking things, I think setting up tiers would make it clearer," Regulus said. "Whichever term it comes down to, you're my first pick."

"Me?" Remus questioned.

Regulus nodded. "The celebrities are all in order. But I don't know if you've been following the media. Do you know of my brother?"

"I might be a bit of a fan," Remus admitted.

Regulus smiled for the first time. "Well, my brother is… different. A good different. He inspires people to be who they are inside, he's an icon to many who have questions about themselves. He's a good man and I love him dearly. I'm very protective of him. If you're a fan, you'll know about his breakup?"

Remus nodded.

"Of course the lineup for the show hasn't been announced yet, so I need you to sign something saying you won't reveal anything… it's just the classic confidentiality agreement of course." He reached for a form on the desk and handed it over.

Remus looked through it. It was the same as every one he had been presented in the past. He signed it, passing it back.

"I made the mistake of signing on both my brother and his former partner," Regulus admitted. "And my brother is sensitive. He's hurting and I've seen a lot of arrogance in some of the regular dancers and I can't have that."

"So, you want me to be… first-tier dancer just because you need someone to look after your brother?" Remus asked, trying not to sound angry. He wanted work because he had earned it.

Regulus paused. "Hear me out," he said. "I asked around for the dancers that had talent, but had a kinder nature. I'm not saying that all dancers are arrogant - There is arrogance in fame though, so it's the same as any other career in the spotlight - you get some that have fame that goes to their heads, and some that don't." He paused once more. "I asked for the talented dancers that could also show compassion towards my brother. Your name was top of that list. I watched a lot of dancing videos, and I see you have a natural talent. I called you here for an interview. I wouldn't place just anyone with my brother as you can understand."

Remus nodded. "So, I'm here because you believe I deserve the job?"

"Of course. I only take on the best," Regulus insisted. "I found that the problem with the show in its current state is that the dancers tend to be the same dancers each time and many of them have an ego issue. I mean, celebrities do too. My brother has an ego the size of… venus, if you were to ask him."

"And if I were to ask you?"

"I'd say that him comparing his ego to a planet named after the goddess of love tells you something," Regulus joked. "But despite the size of his ego, his heart is a hundred times bigger. I'm not pairing you with him so he can overshadow you, more that two egotistical personalities would clash and only cause more harm to the show. It's happened before. From what I've seen of you, in interviews, many hours of videos and so forth, I think you would compliment each other. I feel like I'm an excellent judge of character and I have a good feeling about you."

"So you've already decided to pair us?" Remus checked.

Regulus nodded. "There are very few people I'd trust with my brother, Remus. You were highly recommended, I think you've a natural talent, and you've got a kind nature. You're my first choice for first-tier, but also the person I want to pair with my brother."

Remus smiled. "As long as I'm getting this based on my talent, I accept the job," he said.

"And you can handle my brother?" Regulus checked. "The mood swings, the hurt he'll be feeling with Lucius Malfoy being part of the cast, the… the insanity that is my brother."

"I can handle it," Remus insisted. First-tier - he could handle anything that Sirius Black could throw at him for his shot at finally being seen, finally able to let the world see his talents. To finally have his chance.

...oOo...

Sirius wasn't what he expected. Being in his presence sent butterflies through his stomach. Just the touch of Sirius' hand in his made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Remus could handle the flirting, he could handle the lingering glances from Sirius.

He couldn't handle how lost Sirius looked at lunch, not sure where to sit. That was the moment Remus realised that he had known someone for not much more than a day, yet Sirius was somehow extremely important to him. That was the moment where he felt he could see the real Sirius behind the flirtatious and outgoing exterior and it was a beautiful sight.

That was the moment he realised that he was completely screwed. One day in and he was falling in love. How in the world was he supposed to stay professional when real feelings were involved.

...oOo...

"Crap," Sirius said, distraught as he leaned away from the table. He looked down at his dress in dismay, and at the gum on it. "Great, now my dress is ruined." He reached for a napkin and began to try and save the dress.

Remus knew nothing about dresses, but Alice had already opened her bag, pulling out a scarf. "Here," she said, as Sirius dropped the napkin in frustration. "Tie this around your waist and it'll cover the mark for now."

Sirius took it gratefully. "You're the best," he murmured, doing as he was told. "We really should go shopping sometime." His gaze moved around the group, lingering on Remus for a moment. "How about it guys? Lunch and then me and Alice can go or something to eat? We're going to be working together for a while, so it'd be nice to get to know you guys better."

"Well, you don't really work with me or Frank," Alice pointed out. "But we'd be delighted to spend time with you, get to know you. We're free on Saturday."

Sirius beamed at them, before turning to Remus.

Remus had a date. His cousin had set him up with a friend. A blind date and the guy was apparently perfect for Remus.

But how could he turn down Sirius when the thought of spending time with Sirius made him feel like his heart was pounding harder.

Maybe Sirius was just a flirt, maybe he acted like this with any guy he thought was somewhat attractive. But Remus wanted - no, he needed to see if there was something real there. Because it wasn't fair on anyone else if he went on dates, whilst his heart clearly belonged elsewhere.

"I'm free," he said.

...oOo...

"The problem with this part is that you're stepping back a little too far," Remus said, letting go of Sirius' hand. He had worked the dance into stages and they were doing well for the first part, except for timing. Sirius' step was too wide and though it only took a moment to right themselves, it meant that they were a half-second behind the music. Practice would make perfect, he supposed, but if Sirius was aware of the issue now, he could consciously watch himself and ensure the step was corrected. Once he had gotten used to a smaller move, he'd do it without thinking.

Sirius nodded his head. He had expected more criticism over his dancing, but Remus had seemed happy for the most part. There were quite a few corrections as they went, but that was to be expected. Remus was a professional dancer and did this for a living. Sirius had messed about during dance lessons growing up. Had he paid more attention, maybe he would have been able to wow Remus with his knowledge and Remus would just kind of fall into his arms. In a manly way of course. Swooning didn't suit Remus.

"Let's take a quick break," Remus suggested. "We've been at this for a solid hour now. Ten minutes - so get a drink, take a moment to ourselves." He headed to the table in the corner, grabbing his water and taking a large gulp.

Sirius headed towards the attached changing room, needing the loo.

He was quick in there, and he stood by the changing room door, fixing his hair in the mirror, when he heard Remus' voice.

"Hi, it's Remus." A pause. "Look, I know you said the guy on Saturday was perfect for me… well, I need to cancel. Something came up." Another pause and Sirius debated on whether to head back into the loo because he may not hear when it there, or continuing to listen. Being nosy won.

"No, don't reschedule the blind date just yet. I… look, let me be honest. Someone new came into my life and he's great. I'm not sure what he thinks of me though, but… I don't want to lead your friend on when I'm interested in someone else. It's not fair. Maybe after this job is finished, if he doesn't feel the same… but for now, just cancel."

Remus said his goodbyes and Sirius turned his attention away from the cracked door back to the mirror.

Unless Remus had met someone else, and Sirius doubted that, Remus _liked_ him enough to cancel a date. The idea made him smile - people didn't cancel dates just because they befriended a stranger they met 24 hours before. Remus was interested in him. Remus didn't want to date anyone until he knew how Sirius felt.

The problem was - as much as Sirius flirted and showed confidence, he wasn't the most confident guy. He grew up never feeling good enough and his self-doubts plagued him constantly. At least with the band, he had James and Peter. They stood by him, giving him confidence. Taking away the spotlight when Sirius was overwhelmed. He had no idea how to approach Remus about his growing feelings. Did he even deserve someone as patient and kind as Remus?

...oOo...

"Are you looking forward to the show tonight?" Lucius asked, as they waited backstage to do the practice run of the show.

Sirius jumped. He had thought he was alone - he hadn't expected to see Lucius there. Well, he had, but not expected the interaction. Thus far, he had managed to avoid the other man, not wanting to go anywhere near his ex. He wasn't sure if Lucius stumbled upon him or if Lucius had sought him out.

Grey eyes watched him for a moment, and Sirius considered the answer. He was as nervous as hell. He looked forward to his music shows because he was with his band. Doing this…. It was something new. Something terrifying.

"I'm looking forward to showing off what I've learnt," he finally said.

"I'm surprised at your choice of attire," Lucius said, his gaze moving to the jet-black t-shirt and leggings that Sirius had chosen.

"I don't want to risk getting sweaty inside of my costume," Sirius replied, shrugging slightly. His gaze moved past Lucius, to where Remus was talking to Frank. Their eyes met and Sirius' smile softened at the sight of what he was fast considering _the love of his life_.

"I had expected something more elaborate, even for this," Lucius continued, drawing Sirius' focus back to him once more. His hand moved to rest on Sirius' shoulder. "But perhaps I shouldn't be surprised that you're taking the break-up so hard."

"Sirius, I've just had an idea about that costume-change you were asking about," Remus said from behind Lucius. "Excuse me, _Mr. Malfoy_, I need to borrow my partner."

Lucius nodded slightly and Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and led him away.

"That was nice of you - getting me free of him," Sirius said.

Remus didn't reply, merely leading Sirius out of view. Cameras followed, but they had adjusted over the fortnight together.

When they stopped, Remus turned to face Sirius, looking guilty.

"That wasn't about me, was it?" Sirius asked carefully. "I mean… not about saving me."

"Sirius, I'm sorry," Remus began but Sirius could only laugh softly.

"Remus, were you jealous?" he asked. "Did you get me away from my ex just because he touched my shoulder?"

"It's not like me," Remus rushed to explain. "It was partially because I couldn't stop thinking about how he treated you before. He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near you. But.. the rest of me was…"

_Jealous_. Sirius felt smug, knowing the truth. "So, is there anything wrong with my costume?" he checked, offering Remus a way out of the topic..Remus sighed, relieved. "Your hair-ribbon is still missing," he said. "Alice is going to sort you out. She says she has the perfect one at home and will get it between the rehearsal and the show."

Sirius nodded. In the two weeks he had known her, Sirius had grown to trust Alice - her opinions, her ideas and her friendship were everything.

"But you're wearing a suit. Not that it's my business, but I never thought I'd see you in a suit," Remus commented. "Not a plain black one anyway."

"My fans will be desperate to see me in something else and they'll all vote for me," Sirius replied, with a grin. "Plus, what do you think you'll see me in at my wedding?"

"Honestly? Something with lace," Remus commented. "This means that I'm going to see you after this show, does it? I get an invite to any future wedding?"

Sirius grinned. Remus had no idea that Sirius planned to marry him.

"Lace feels nice, but I happen to look amazing in a suit," Sirius insisted. "And you'll most certainly be seeing a lot of me after this." He reached for Remus' hand. "I've had a wonderful time these past few weeks with you. Why wouldn't I see you after this?"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up," Remus admitted softly.

"In fact, you're not planning on anything after this ends, are you?"

Remus smiled. "You asked me that a couple of days ago. Still nothing. Though I do hope I get a call about another job, since I played a bigger part here than usual. But I usually like to take a few days to relax."

Sirius nodded. At the end of the show, he was going to present Remus with two tickets to a spa and hope Remus would go away with him. He had two rooms reserved just in case Remus wasn't ready to take things as fast as Sirius was, but Sirius was just as happy to go slow.

"Remus, Sirius, places," Alice said, approaching the pair. They looked over, suddenly aware of the cameras on them. "I put you on for last, as requested."

"You're the best," Sirius insisted. "Who is going first?"

"Ah, Lucius requested to be on first," Alice said, not even glancing at the clipboard. She turned her attention to the cameras. "You're going to miss it, they're starting soon."

The cameramen moved away to see the other contestants and Alice let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked.

"Yes. No. I… I've had a lot of fun these last few weeks because you guys are amazing, but this show is over tonight and it won't be the same." She clutched the clipboard to her chest. "I love working here because Frank is here, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Sirius pushed.

"I'm an assistant. There's not a lot of progression here. When there _was_ an opening, I applied and people whispered that I'd get the job because I was Frank's wife. I withdrew my name in the end. Most of my job is getting drinks and stuff for people who think they're better than me or talk down to me because of my job. You two have been really nice to me, but not everyone is."

"That's shit," Sirius insisted. "You're amazing, Alice. You've made this whole thing bearable… well, you and Remus here. You're going to get a call from my office because I don't often find people I am happy to work with - so if you want to be a part of the Marauder crew… actually, I'll introduce you to the others after we do our dance this evening."

"I get to meet the band. Wait, I get to _work_ with the band?" Alice began to fan herself with the clipboard. "You are perfect."

"I've been told that many times," Sirius said, pleased with the compliment. "I _am_ as perfect as they come." He nudged Remus. "Right?"

Remus blushed as Sirius threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah," Remus agreed softly. "Perfect."

Alice grinned and walked away, Sirius and Remus following.

"So are you," Sirius whispered, not removing his arm from Remus' shoulders.

...oOo...

Sirius thrived on the attention. Yeah, he was nervous beforehand, but as his and Remus' names were announced and the crowds began screaming, he found that he was in his element. The screams made him feel right at home like when he was on the stage, performing with the band.

The lights were on them, the music started up and it came naturally - each touch of Remus' hand, each step, move, spin. Remus moved with a grace Sirius couldn't hope to match, but he would give it his best anyway.

Sirius could feel the heat between them and he loved the intensity of Remus' stare as they moved through the Tango. Sirius forgot about the crowd around him because it was so easy to get lost in everything Remus, which made it easier. The dance was just about them.

But it was over too soon. Sirius hated letting go of Remus' hand, taking a step to put distance between them, before reaching up to ensure the ribbon was still tied around his hair at the nape of his neck. He didn't want his curls loose just yet. Not until he was Sandy.

_If_ they won that was.

The show presenter, Gideon, walked over, a wide smile on his face. "Well, that was something," he said, nodding slightly. "A beautiful piece. We'll hear from the judges in just a moment, but how are the two of you feeling after that?"

"Disappointed that it's over so soon," Sirius said, glancing past Gideon to where Remus stood. Gideon glanced to Remus for an answer.

"It's a shame this was only a 'special'," Remus added. "I'd have loved to work with Sirius for a full show. He's done so well these past couple of weeks - I can only imagine how he'd do with a full set of dances."

Gideon beamed between them before turning to the judges.

...oOo...

The moment the judges were finished, the screen behind them lit up with show recaps. They moved from the stage, stopping by Alice and Frank, and turned to look at the screen.

"They'll show a few clips now and then another show will do _their_ charity thing. Voting closes in an hour. The winning pair will have another set of clips on the screen, and then into the dance."

"Why another set?" Sirius asked.

"Because it gives them time to get into position, gives us time to set up the right light-show, to get everything ready. We have everything ready for each couple, but we have no prior knowledge of who will win," Frank explained.

Sirius nodded. He watched the screen showing about a minute of footage of each of the couples meeting. He watched the moment he met Remus for the first time, the lingering handshake and the flirting. The long gazes between them and the more intense moments during their practices. Seeing it all together was beautiful and Sirius made a note to ask Regulus to procure him a copy of all their time together. He wanted to see it all. He wanted it for 5 years, 10 years, 50 years in the future when their kids and grandkids all asked about how they met.

"Wanna meet my parents?" Remus blurted out, as the video came to a close on a very 'will they, won't they' moment.

"Sure. Wanna meet mine?" Sirius whispered back, reaching for Remus' hand between them.

Remus glanced down at their joined hands. "More than anything," he whispered.

Sirius smiled widely. "So, let's get the meeting the families out of the way now. Because after this show, I've got two tickets to spend a fortnight away at an exclusive spa. Out of sight of the media, just the pair of us."

"You… friends, or…"

Sirius reached up and gently pushed a strand of hair from Remus' face. "Love, we're far beyond friends. So far beyond that now. I'm crazy about you, in case you didn't get that from that video. I hope I'm not overstepping boundaries or anything, I just wanted us to have a space to ourselves without the media or anything. James often tells me I need to not rush things, but I can't help it with you."

"I hoped," Remus admitted. "I'd love to go to the spa with you."

"But first, where's my future mother-in-law?" Sirius asked, glancing around for someone who resembled Remus.

Remus laughed softly. He pulled Sirius towards the audience. "She'll be delighted. She picked this up on the first episode. She's been texting me about you."

Sirius' smile widened as he realised that the Lupins were standing next to the Potters, James and Peter.

"Mummy, Pops, James, Peter, meet the love of my life and my future husband," he announced as they approached, eager to show his family how he had found his soulmate.

Remus smiled shyly at them, murmuring a hello, before turning his attention to his parents. Lyall's lips were righting a smile, but Hope was beaming at them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black. We're… dating. Apparently we'll be getting married one day."

"It's lovely to finally meet you," Hope insisted. "I've watched the show every single day, the outtakes and behind the scenes - everything - and it's been beautiful watching you both fall in love. Welcome to the family, Sirius."

"Remus seems like a lovely boy," Dorea added. "Also, we'll be having the Lupins over for tea next week. Me and Hope have been talking about it for the whole time we've been sat here."

"We're going away for a couple of weeks - separate rooms," Sirius told Dorea. "We should do it before we go, or when we come back. Whatever's best for everyone."

"Separate rooms?" James asked, smirking.

Sirius frowned as he turned to his friend. "I didn't want to rush things," he said. "We haven't even kissed yet. I'm not going to suggest we share a bed. Not that it's any of your business, it's between me and Remus." He looked warily between his parents and Remus' parents.

"He's much more respectful than Oscar," Hope murmured appreciatively.

"Oscar?" Sirius asked.

"Ex," Remus replied.

"Mr and Mrs Lupin," Sirius began, moving closer. "I've been falling in love with your son since the first moment I met him. I promise I'm a good guy, I'll never hurt him, never cheat. I'll be respectful and—"

"You don't need to explain this all to us," Lyall insisted. "We could see the truth of your feelings every time we switched the show on. You have our blessings to date."

"Welcome to the family," Charlus said, holding out his hand to Remus. "Look after my boy."

"I will, Sir," Remus replied.

...oOo...

"So, you were seen during the voting period holding hands," Gideon commented as the pair caught their breath.

"During the voting period, we admitted feelings for each other," Sirius said. "But that's all we have to say on the matter for now." His tone was clear that he wasn't discussing it further.

Gideon switched tracks quickly. "Many of your fans were disappointed at your outfit for the first dance. Do you think they'll be pleased at the second?"

"I like to think that many of my fans have wanted to see me dressed up as Sandy from Grease," Sirius replied with confidence.

"What was it like working with Sirius Black?" The question was directed at Remus.

Remus smiled. "Amazing. I thought he'd be demanding, difficult. He was none of those things. He worked hard and without much complaint. It's been a pleasure working with him."

"And will you be continuing on the show, Remus?"

Remus shrugged slightly. "The producers know how to contact me if they're happy with my performance," he said with a smile on his lips. "But I've had a wonderful time dancing on this show and am happy to have done my part for charity."

"And doesn't my man look gorgeous in my leather jacket," Sirius added, with a grin.

...oOo...

"I prefer your massages," Remus insisted, noticing the pout on Sirius' lips. He found it amusing that Sirius was a little jealous at someone touching him.

It didn't stop the pout, though Sirius looked a less displeased. He took Remus' hand in his.

The moment was interrupted by Remus' phone ringing. He glanced at it. "Do you mind if I grab this quickly?" he checked.

Sirius shook his head. He knew Remus was hoping for a call for another job and he wasn't going to sulk that the few calls Remus _did_ get would take attention away from him for a few minutes. Remus' career mattered, and Sirius wouldn't be silly about things.

"Regulus?"

Sirius' attention turned to the call. He watched Remus' expression and saw the wide smile on his lover's face. Good news. A job. Sirius was pleased for him and was already wondering what to do to celebrate.

"Yeah, I can come in when we get back to sign the contract," Remus said. "Thank you so much!" He ended the call and turned to Sirius.

"So many people wrote into the show about us, letters, twitter, comments on facebook and all the other social media. They loved the romance between us, loved you, loved me. There were so many requests to have me return. Regulus said that even if people hadn't asked, he'd still have had me back because he was really impressed by what he saw. I'm going to do a full series of the show, starting next month."

"That's brilliant news!" Sirius insisted. "I'm happy for you. I think we should go out to dinner tonight to celebrate - after you call your mum of course."

Remus nodded. "Dinner would be good. Our last night here too…" he sighed softly, his good mood fading.

"I'm going to miss this," Sirius said. "It's been wonderful spending all of this time with you. I hate the idea of having to travel to your place all of the time."

Remus couldn't agree more. He reached for his wallet. "How much for another week?" he asked, knowing he couldn't really afford it, but needing the time with Sirius more than anything. "If we were to share a room?" He had work lined up now, so splashing out now wouldn't leave him penniless. He'd just be a little careful for the next few months to make up for it. It would be worth it though.

Sirius' eyes lit up for the briefest of moments, before something clicked. "Love, as much as I'd like to share a room with you, I'd rather do that because we're ready for… for the possibility of something more intimate, not because it suits our circumstances."

"I want to," Remus said softly.

"And I want to live together," Sirius replied. "Two weeks, am I crazy? I'm madly in love with you and want to live together."

It was crazy, but Remus was already estimating how many boxes his belongings would take.

"Let's do it," he murmured. "Stay in my room tonight, and tomorrow when we get back…"

Sirius' lips curved upwards. "Really?" He had feared that he was moving too fast, risking Remus being scared of. But knowing Remus was on the same page as him relieved him of his worries.

"I always make sensible choices," Remus insisted. "I'm allowed one crazy, impulsive choice once in a while."

"I like being your crazy, impulsive choice," Sirius decided.

Remus shook his head. "You're the sensible choice too," he told Sirius. "Falling for you was the sanest thing I've ever done. At this rate, we'll be married in a couple of years."

Sirius chuckled. He didn't say it, but he was thinking a year before they were married, tops.

"You know, dinner can wait a couple of hours," Remus continued. "Have you had a chance to see my room yet?"

"I haven't, and I can't wait," Sirius insisted. He leaned in, his lips gently brushing against Remus' for a moment. "Show me."

* * *

9935 words


End file.
